Star Wars KotOR III: The Unknown Regions
by Ferc Kast
Summary: After narrowly escaping capture from the Sith, a lone Jedi attempts to complete a dangerous assignment...
1. Title Scroll

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

**Star Wars**

**Knights of the Old Republic III: The Unknown Regions**

* * *

It has been 8 years since the **Dark Lord Revan** departed for the Unknown Regions; And it has been 3 years since the **Jedi Exile**, **Ferc Kast**, departed for the Unknown Regions after the fall of **Darth Traya**.

The Republic has been mostly stabilized by the Jedi Exile and his entourage of companions. However, there has been a series of planets that have seceded from the Republic.

After narrowly escaping capture from the Sith, a lone Jedi attempts to complete a dangerous assignment...


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

[CESSATION, AFTERNOON

As the Republic cruiser Cessation came closer to Telos, a crew member woke up the Jedi.

She had been a commander under Revan's and the Jedi Exile's command. She had long, curly brown hair and blue eyes. Her name was Padmé Starkiller. She held the rank of Jedi Knight.

"Milady," said the crew member. "We are making our final approach into Telos.

"I understand; I'll finish getting ready." said Padmé.

Padmé couldn't remember why she agreed to do this mission. After all, it would endanger her life. Now, she remembered: it was because of her promise to the Jedi Exile.

She went to the exit ramp, remembering not to drop her lightsaber as she did last time. The ramp lowered now as they landed inside Citadel Station. She went down the ramp, followed by a few Republic soldiers.


	3. Chapter 2: The Rumor & the Promise

[MALACHOR V, MORNING

11 years earlier...

Gunshots could be heard from every side of the battle ground. The Mandalorians kept fighting back for their honor. In the midst of all this, a figure approached her. She immediately drew her pink lightsaber, and activated it. To be safe, she got in a defesive position. As the figure came closer she saw that it was the General. Her heart jumped for joy of seeing him. She quickly got in a relaxed position and turned off her lightsaber.

"General Kast, what news from Revan?" Padmé asked him.

"Well, Revan says that all is going as planned; For this very reason, he says that it is time to activate the mass shadow generators. We will have to leave the planet first to avoid our army being decimated." Ferc Kast replied.

"I'll go tell Bao-Dur; he's the one that Revan told me that he chose for this job." She replied, sounding hopeful about something.

"May the Force be with you." He said, sounding not quite as hopeful to see her again.

"You do realize that--" Padmé started, but the General cut her off.

"Yes, I know that we will probaly not see each other again." He said, rather quickly.

Tears fell from her eyes; he hugged her. And, in order to cheer her up, he kissed her.

"I love you. I will never forget you." said he, with a gentle tone.

"So the rumor was true?" she said, through her tears. "The rumor that you're leaving to face the Jedi Council's judgement?"

"Yes the rumor is true. Malak wanted Revan to kill me for deserting. But, Revan stood up for me. He thought that I need to go face the Council." the soon-to-be exile said.

"I will find you, if I can after serving a while longer, and help you do whatever you need help doing." she said, in a promising tone. "I love you. May the Force be with you, always."

She now went to find Bao-Dur and give him the assignment, and to announce the retreat order that would ensure their safety & victory...


	4. Chapter 3: The New Assignment

[TELOS, EARLY EVENING

Present...

Admiral Carth Onasi waited for this "Jedi who served under Revan and the Exile." He wondered what this Jedi would be like: whether more like Revan, more like the Exile or like neither. Soon, he heard calls for him on his comlink. He listened a while longer to realize that it was Dustil Onasi's voice. He answered the call. A short message came through his comlink:

"The Jedi is here, and is waiting...patiently for your arrival." said Dustil's voice.

"I'll be there soon. Admiral Onasi out." he replied.

He got to the landing pad in Citadel Station soon afterwards. Where could this Jedi be? he thought, only seeing a bunch of Republic soldiers at first. Then he saw her: a beautiful young lady in a simple, yet unique Jedi outfit.

"You're the Jedi served under Revan & the Exile, correct?" Admiral Onasi asked, trying to keep a serious tone.

"Yes, I am. And for future reference, my name is Padmé Starkiller. And you are?" Padmé replied.

"I am Admiral Onasi. I served under Saul Karath during the Mandalorian Wars. I was a Republic soldier during the Jedi Civil War. At the end of the Jedi Civil War, I was a companion to Darth Revan." He replied, sounding proud and unproud at the same time.

"That's quite a service record that you have. Anyways, I was told that you would deliver me the last known coordinates of the Ebon Hawk." Padmé said, seemingly impressed.

"Yes, I have them with me. But, before you leave to go help the Exile, the Republic need help with 5 of the planets that have seceded." the aged Admiral said.

"I accept this assignment, Admiral Onasi." Padmé said, after thinking about it for a while.

"Well, to tell the truth I am glad." said Admiral Onasi, relieved. "And here's why: by going to those 5 planets you should be able to get the coordinates to find the Exile & Revan, while helping the Republic's problem. I wish you luck. May the Force be with you, Master Starkiller."

"Thank you. May the Force be with you,..." she said, gratefully. "...Carth."

"Wait, how do you know me?" the Admiral asked, curiously.

"I met your wife before she died. She told me all about you while you were serving the Republic. I protected her while you were gone. She promised that she wouldn't tell you about me.." Padmé said. "In fact, it was your wife whoe vouched for me before the Jedi Council when I returned from the Mandalorian War. I'm sorry for what happened to her. But, I was told to go back to the Jedi Temple on Dantooine for an assignment. I attempted to leave 2 weeks later. In the end, I had to leave the week before she died. If I had stayed, she would still be alive."

"It's not your fault; it was Saul Karath's fault." Carth said, as he thought: How could it be her fault? Saul gave the order to fire on Telos, not her.

"But, I suggested, before I left Revan & Malak, to Saul that he could show his loyalty by attacking Telos. I just didn't think he would actually do it. Thus, it was my fault." she said, mournfully. "I now wish that I hadn't suggested it to him. I'm sorry for what happened."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Your mistake was the worst one that I have ever seen; however, I forgive you." Admiral Onasi replied, calmly.

She thanked him and got back on the Cessation.

[CESSATION, NIGHT

The pilot punched in the hyperspace coordinates. The pilot jumped when he heard footsteps, yet saw nothing/no one. When he turned around to face out the window, a red lightsaber went through his chest. The co-pilot died at the same time, in the same manner.

The Sith had boarded the Cessation; The Cessation was under attack by lots of Dark Jedi, Sith Assassins and Sith Troopers.

The Republic soldiers had to get Padmé to a safe place. After all, the Sith were attacking to capture her.

An emergency alarm could be heard inside her room, where she was sleeping. She woke up and summoned her lightsaber and put it on her belt.

She ran towards the escape pods. But, she couldn't get past the doorway. She felt tired suddenly. She couldn't remember anything until she woke up on a Sith vessel, the Leviathan II.


	5. Chapter 4: Of Escape and Irony

[LEVIATHAN II, MORNING

She woke up the next morning, feeling miserable. The Sith Lord stood before Padmé, torturing her.

"I will ask this on more time: tell me what you know concerning the Dark Lord Revan and the Jedi Exile." said the Sith Lord, in a commanding tone.

"I know that Revan left the Republic almost entirely broken; Then, 5 years ago, the Jedi Exile fixed the Republic. Revan left, after ruling the galaxy for a little while; 5 years ago, the Jedi Exile left the Republic after destroying Darth Traya on Malachor V, which was destroyed after he & his companions left the planet." she replied.

"Everyone knows that much. Where are they now? That is the real question." demanded the Sith Lord.

"I'm just as clueless as everyone else." Padmé replied.

"You must know where they are. And if you don't, you will remain on this ship forever." the Sith Lord replied, obviously angry.

Therefore, Padmé was stuck on the Leviathan II. One morning, there was a power outage. So, she seized the moment to run to the hangar bay, which unexpectedly held the Ebon Hawk. She quickly boarded the Ebon Hawk, where two active droids were already. She punched in the coordinates for Bespin, to attempt to get a few friends to join her. After that, she would need to race to Onderon to gather the Force Sensitives that the Exile left behind.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Stop

[BESPIN, MORNING

"No. I would want to help you with with any task that you require help doind. But, this...this is a suicide mission." began Zhar-Das Jinn, another Jedi war veteran. "And, I'm not ready to die yet."

Zhar-Das Jinn was a former Jedi in his 60s. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in a while. Padmé looked she was on the verge of crying.

"All right. I'll join with you on condition: that you won't cry when I die." Zhar-Das finally said, not being able to look at Padmé be 'sad' any longer.

"Thanks for joining. But, I do forsee that you won't die on this mission." Padmé said, gratefully.

Suddenly, a figure approached them from behind them. Padmé and Zhar-Das drew and activated their lightsabers.

"Who are you? Tell us." Padmé asked, gently & softly.

"I was once know by a name that everyone would probably know because of a certain Jedi. But, my current name is Darth Androus." the personage started, but was interupted by their sudden attack.

The personage summoned one of his own lightsabers. The handle was curved, such as had never been seen before in the Jedi Order, with a green blade.

"I came to help you, Padmé Starkiller, not to kill you." Darth Androus said.

"Yeah, right. Help me with kill and/or surrending myself." she said, sarcastically.

"No really. I would fight with you against the True Sith." Darth Androus replied, seriously.

"We could use all the help that we can aquire willingly." Zhar-Das whispered to Padmé.

"Very well. We accept your help." Padmé replied to Darth Androus.

They, they set out for Nar Shaddaa with all the Force Sensitives they found and/or could recruit from Bespin.


	7. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Master

[NAR SHADDAA, ONE WEEK LATER

The Force flowed smoothly here on Nar Shaddaa. There was a certain life about Nar Shaddaa. It was a indescribable planet for Padmé Starkiller.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave the new recruits of the new Jedi Order, which you recreated, with Androus?" asked Zhar-Das, who almost always had good instincts.

"Yes; I am sure that it was." she replied, confidently.

She suddenly felt a familar presence nearby through the Force, even through all the life that Nar Shaddaa echoed to Force Users and Force Sensitives; a presence that she hadn't felt since...Malachor V, since the one day when he had comforted her. The General. Or, as he was more recently known by, The Jedi Exile.

"Good, I see T3-M4 & HK-47 found you alright." Ferc Kast, the Jedi Exile, said.

"But, I thought you went to fight with Revan in the Unknown Regions." Padmé said, unbelieving.

"I did; but, then I remembered about the Force Sensitives on Onderon. I got a ride here from an old friend." said the Exile, pointing to his companion who was clad in Mandalorian armor.

"Who are you?" Padmé asked his companion.

"I am Mandalore." the Mandalorian said.

"I thought Revan killed Mandalore at Malachor V." she said, taken aback by Mandalore's reply.

"He did. Yet, before he left for the Unknown Regions he gave Mandalore's helmet to the one person he deemed worthy: I, whose previous name before the title of Mandalore, was Canderous Ordo." Mandalore declared, proudly.

"Anyway, I could use a ride to Onderon, Commander Starkiller." Ferc Kast requested. silence "What? Let me guess: you're ashamed because of your actions on Malachor V? During the Mandalorian Wars?" more silence "Give me a hint. Come on; you were never this stubborn before."

Padmé just broke out in tears. Through her tears, Ferc only heard 2 words from her: "Hold me." He immediately held her within his embracing arms.

He felt awkward to be holding her as he did the night he had left. Memories of their times came flooding back to him. The good times and the bad times they had gone through together. Their last consersation, with almost the same ending as this.

"I've dealt with a lot for Revan's and your sake, both from the Republic and from the Sith." she started, finally while still crying. "I've had nothing to hold to, except the promise I gave you. Now, I don't even have that to hold on to anymore.

"I will always be with you until the very end. Nothing will ever separate us again,..." the Exile said. "I promise."

So, the trio went about recruiting more Force Sensitives on Nar Shaddaa, then they transported them to the still-battered Jedi Academy, which had faded engravings of Aubrey Sunrider, Revan, Ferc Kast and Padmé Starkiller on a wall in the Jedi Archives. They then went into hyperspace on the Ebon Hawk to Onderon.


	8. Chapter 7: A Mysterious Stranger

Meanwhile at the...

[TRAYUS ACADEMY

There was a chocolate in his hand. Darth Androus ate it quickly, turning his attention back to his Sith apprentice.

"You must learn to strike faster in order to defeat the Jedi in your path." Darth Androus screamed at the Sith apprentice.

"If you insist." the Sith apprentice said, making the lightsaber's strokes faster and more lethal, considering it was a dead Jedi's lightsaber.

"Good. That's enough. Go finish constructing your lightsaber." Darth Androus said.

The apprentice pulled out an incomplete lightsaber hilt. It was a curved hilt. It bore indistinct engravings, which read in Basic: "The former Master shall rise again." The apprentice wondered who the former master was.

"Remember, a Sith is defined by their lightsaber. For those Sith who go undercover, a hilt that can be easily hidden is best." Darth Androus reminded the apprentice.

"Where shall I wait for the Jedi?" the apprentice demanded.

"You shall find the Jedi on.." Darth Androus started, but an alarm started going off. "We have a visitor. Kill them."

He jumped from the ceiling, drawing his red longsaber out and activating it.

"Who died and made you Dark Lord of the Sith" the man asked, holding his lightsaber towards Darth Androus' throat.

"Darth Traya was the last Dark Lord of the Sith, but this Jedi Exile killed her...in the very room, in fact." Darth Androus declared. "I was one of the survivors that left here alive."

"Atton Rand?" the man asked.

"How...how did you know?" Darth Androus asked.

"I have my ways. As you saw during the War before you deserted." the man said.

"Is it you? Is it really you?" Darth Androus asked.

The man nodded. "I need you to do something for me..."


	9. Chapter 8: The Return of Revan

[ONDERON, AFTERNOON

There was something about the planet that seemed different about than the last time he was here. Onderon's Palace still bore signs of the last battle that occurred here 3 years ago exactly. Queen Talia was still the ruler here. She had been awaiting the Exile's return with anticipation.

"Welcome back, Exile. The Force Sensitives are still are ready to follow you off this 'rock'. But, I will not allow you to take them!" Queen Talia said.

Jumping out of the shadows, a Sith appeared at her side with a custom-made brown lightsaber. The Sith attacked the trio. This Sith fought like no other Sith that they had ever faced before. He attack so rapidly that they were barely were able to counter his attacks. Padmé blocked the Sith from attacking the Exile & Zhar-Das Jinn. The Sith slashed at her side. She attacked furiously with an anger that even this Sith couldn't comprehend. Then, she killed the Sith and walked before Queen Talia.

"You were saying?" she asked, mockingly.

"I'll get them ready for departure." Queen Talia said, leaving the room.

"You're the craziest fighter that I've ever met. And, for that, I owe you my life." Ferc Kast said.

She cried out in pain...She blacked out until she awoke seeing a personage looking towards the horizon...

[JEDI ACADEMY

This person stood before her.

"Good, she lives." the person, clad in white robes and masked, said.

"Darth Revan?" she asked.

"Yes, that was my name once. Darth Revan. But, I am Revan the White. And I come back to you and the Republic at the turn of the tide." He declared. "War is at the Republic's feet. It is inevitable. We must rebuild the Jedi Order if the Republic is to survive. I've brought my former crew & Ferc's former crew. We will need all the help we can get."

"Bastila Shan?" she asked, feeling another Force user enter the room.

"Yes. It is I. Clearly, rumors of my disappearance truly were exaggerated." Bastila said.

Revan bent down on one knee. He pulled out a dozen red roses. He held out his arm, which was holding the roses, towards Bastila.

"Will you marry me?" Revan asked.

"Yes, I will." she replied, blushing. "I thought you might ask eventually."

"I had to ask before the war comes to the Republic." Revan said. "The Ebon Hawk is ready to go to Coruscant before the wedding to check up on your mother."


	10. Chapter 9: A Day Long Remembered

[CORUSCANT, MORNING

Bastila and Revan walked through the hospital doors. Revan wore a civilian's outfit so as to avoid attention, while Bastila wore a black robe with her hood up to cover her outfit. They walked to the

"Yes? Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"We're looking for Helena Shan." Bastila said.

"One moment: let me look through our record...Here it is. Room 1138." the receptionist replied, half-willingly.

As they went to find room 1138, Revan saw on the computer screen in front of the receptionist: 'Helena Shan...on Death Bed' Oh, no. Revan thought. They found the room a few minutes later, then opened the door. They entered her room.

"Mother?" Bastila said, running to Helena's bed.

"Bastila. I knew you would come. Now, my life is complete." Helena said, weakly.

"What're you talki-" Bastila started.

"My daughter. My grown-up daughter. You look so beautiful. I love y-y-you." Helena interupted.

Helena's eyes closed for the last time. Her hand fell back and went limp. Helena had died.

"Mother?" she asked, as she spread her arms over Helena's body.

"Bastila, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't delayed my return.." Revan said, mournfully.

"Hold me." Bastila said, through her new misery.

Revan did as he was told. He embraced her. He even carried her to the Ebon Hawk, where he punched in the coordinates for the...

[JEDI ACADEMY

Everyone was busy rebuilding the Jedi Academy or training the Force-Sensitives. Revan & Bastila walked out of the Ebon Hawk.

"Statement: It is a pleasure to see you again, master." HK-47 said. "Query: What is wrong with the meatbag mistress, master?"

"HK, just leave her alone for now. She's experiencing grief right now." Revan threatened.

"Query: For what purpose, master?" HK persisted.

"Her mother died." Revan said. "But, don't communicate with her about it."

"Statement: I shall fulfill the requests given to this HK unit." HK-47 responded.[/INDENT

Days later on the...

[EBON HAWK

"You'll be fine." Handmaiden said to Bastila. "I'm sure your parents would be proud of you."

"I guess you're right." Bastila agreed.

"I have a surprise waiting for us at the wedding." Revan said.

Bastila sensed the truth of his words, but she couldn't even use the Force to find out what the surprise was.

"Ferc, I need you to give this to the band for me before the first song for Bastila and I to dance to." Revan said, handing a holocron to Ferc Kast.

"It better not be a corny song." Ferc Kast replied.

No, that'd be the last song that will be a bit corny. And, I chose it because of what is to come." Revan said.

The day of the wedding...

[DERALIA, HIGH NOON

The band started to play the wedding march. Carth walked up with Bastila to hand her off to Revan. Padmé Starkiller, accompanied by Ferc Kast, and the Handmaiden, accompanied by Mical, followed Bastila. The best men (Mical and Ferc) split off to Bastila & Revan's right, while the bride's maids(Handmaiden and Padmé) split off to Bastila & Revan's left. The band stopped playing.

"Statement: Dearly beloved meatbags, we have gathered here together to witness the joining of Revan and Bastila. We are here to celebrate their 'love'. This love is unlike any that I have ever heard of...[minutes later...Query: Do you, Revan Starkiller, take Bastila Shan to your lawfully wedded wife?" HK said.

"I do." Revan replied, looking into Bastila's eyes.

"Query: And do you, Bastila Shan, take Revan Starkiller to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Bastila responded, staring back into Revan's eyes.

"Unnecessary Suggestion: If there is anyone who sees any reason that these two meatbags should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." HK said, wearily.

Ferc Kast sneaked over to the band, handing them the holocron containing music.

"Statement: Then, by the power, granted unto me by the leader of this planet, I now pronounce you man and wife. Suggestion: You may now kiss the bride." HK concluded.

Revan lifted the veil o'er Bastila's face and they kissed each other. The reception began right then.

"Will the newly-wed couple please get on the dance floor? We are about to start the first dance song." The band director announced.

They got on the dance floor.

"What was the surprise?" Bastila asked.

"You'll see. Or rather, you'll hear." Revan said.

On that note, the band started to play and the vocalists started to sing:

"There's a song that's inside of my soul; it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold; but you sing to me over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours; I know now you're my only hope. Sing to me the song of the stars, of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours; I know now you're my only hope. I give you my destiny. I'm giving You all of me. I want your symphony singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back. So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours; I know now you're my only hope."

During the song:

"Revan, you didn't. You knew that's my favorite song." Bastila said.

"And now, it's our song.

"Everyone may now join them on the dance floor." the band director announced.

Everyone danced to 2 other songs: Earth Angel, Music of the Night. Soon thereafter, the final song, Good Riddance, was ending:

"It's something unpredictable; But, in the end it's right. I hope you have the time of your life."


	11. Chapter 10: Mary Had A Little Gizka!

[TELOS, MIDNIGHT

There was knocking on the door of the apartment.

"Password?" Revan asked.

"Mary had a little Gizka." responded the person outside, urgently.

Revan opened the door.

"Oh, my gosh. How soon? Anyway, good timing for telling me. We were just about to start the briefing. Come in before someone sees or hears." Revan said, full of caution.

The person entered the room and closed the door.

"Okay. We're all here now, and more than the original number planned to be here. There are 13 of us now. First off, I'd like to thank Carth for providing this room for the briefing. Mandalore, status report from the edge of the galaxy." Revan said.

Somewhere on the other side of the galaxy, a hooded figure was watching this meeting, using a recording device.

"So, Revan, you have finally decided to fight back against us." the hooded figure said.

Back on Telos...

"We have been tracking this threat for months. Your allies from the other side of the universe are starting to arrive at Mandalore Prime as we speak. This threat has also started to come out into the open. You know the recent Mandalorian attack on Dantooine? We found the beginnings of the threat there, hiding among the civilians. On their remains was a map. So, we have tried to track their course from the map. The enemy doesn't know of this yet, I'm sure. But, we know their next move will be against Telos. That is, assuming we interpreted it correctly." Mandalore reported.

"Atton, what have you found out from the True Sith meetings?" Revan asked.

"Their first and formost goal is to kill you, Revan, and all who follow you. Apparently, you brought too much hope to those on the other side of the universe. According to their reports, most of those who fought with you there are gone. The rest are submitting to their control. They decided to finally reveal themselves on this side of the galaxy. She is the leader of them. She knows you can't watch them attack forever." Atton said.

"Good job, Atton and Mandalore. Meeting dismissed. Next one will be at the same time tommorow. May the Force be with you." Revan said.

Everyone except Atton, Bastila, Revan and Ferc Kast left the room.

"Now, Ferc, did you get your target in range? Or are you still preparing to 'shoot' it?" Revan asked, trying to be vague in front of Bastila.

Bastila looked back and forth from Ferc to Revan, from Revan to Ferc, etc. What target were they talking about? Bastila wondered. I ought to tell Padmé about this later, since she wants to know about any strange things involving Ferc.

"In truth, I'm waiting for the perfect moment when it's just me and my target." Ferc replied, truthfully. "When my target has dropped all defences, if you know what I mean. Atton, I'm disappointed in you. Why did you turn to the dark side?"

"I saw traces of the witch. She may be alive still. Upon realizing this, I percieved it would take a strong command of the dark side to finish her once and for all. Think about it. How would she have known about the True Sith. In a Sith holocron I found, it said that 'of the True Sith, we shall not speak to ensure that only the True Sith will know of the True Sith.'" Atton said.

"That does make sense. So, you're only on the dark side to hunt her down?" Ferc asked, curiously.

"I stood before her when I was trying to get into the True Sith meeting. She didn't recognize me. She, unforunately, lives." Atton said.

Later that night...

"So, Ferc, I hear you're hunting some target. What is it? I could help you hunt it." Padmé volunteered.

"What it is I can't tell you. As for helping me, you could help more than you know. But, how did you...?" Ferc said.

"Find out? Bastila told me." Padmé replied.

She decided to drop that subject, for the moment. They enjoyed a romantic dinner of spaghetti, with a three-cheese spaghetti sauce on top of it, and meatballs together. After dinner, Ferc and Padmé went back to their apartment on Citadel Station. Neither knew what would happen the next morning...


	12. Chapter 11: The Third Battalion

It was midnight. All except the TSF, Revan and the Exile were asleep. Revan sat still on his and Bastila's couch, apparently waiting for something to happen. There was a disturbance in the Force. Suddently, the TSF's camera showed some cruisers approaching Telos. Suddenly, explosions could be felt all around Telos' surface and Citadel Station. From the cruisers, came thousands of individual Sith fighters. There was an announce to all able-bodied pilots: "All pilots demand their ships!!! All pilots to their ships!!" Upon hearing this, thousands of Telos pilots and the Exile ran to their Republic starfighters. Revan ran to his custom-made Sith fighter. After 4 hours of fighting individual Sith fighters, Revan grinned. He had a plan.

"Admiral Onasi, this is Revan." Revan said, anxiously.

"Yes; what's the matter, Revan?" Carth replied.

"Tell your men to hold their fire on the Sith fighters." Revan commanded.

"Yes, Revan. Will do." Carth said, wondering what Revan had in mind. "All pilots avoid shooting at the Sith fighters at all costs. But, keep defending the planet."

Revan targeted a Sith fighter, with markings that signified a high rank, carefully. I have you now. Revan thought to himself. He fireed at the Sith fighter, causing all the Sith fighters to persue him. He looked towards a nearby Republic cruiser. He knew what needed to be done.

"Red Group, fire all your missles across the bow of Cruiser 66." He started to fly towards the Republic cruiser, while most of the Sith fighters following him.

"But, there aren't any targets there, commander." Red Group's leader said.

"Just do it, now!!!!" Revan shouted in response.

Revan got to the bow in time to avoid the missles. What was Revan thinking for them to waste those missles? Carth wondered, knowing that Revan must have something up his sleeve. The Sith fighters followed Revan to the bow, where they were hit instantly by the oncoming missles.

"Attack." Revan commanded.

The pilots didn't hesitate upon hearing that word from Revan. They fired on the remaining Sith fighters immediately. They forced the fighters back into the cruisers. Soon, the Republic cruisers started to fire on the fleeing Sith cruisers. Revan brilliantly lead Telos' pilots with his military instruction. Within a few more hours, the Sith cruisers were mostly destroyed, except the ones that managed to flee the battle. The pilots started to fly back to Citadel Station. The Third and Final Battle of Telos was won. But, this War had only just began…


	13. Chapter 12: A Fool's Betrayal

[TELOS, EARLY MORNING

Ferc walked past his fellow pilots to try to find Padmé among the cheering crowd of Telosians. He soon spotted her among the crowd. She stood far off with Atton holding her hand. He stared in unbelief at them. He thought he must be misconstruing what he saw. He looked again. They were more than holding each other's hand; They appeared to be either hugging or kissing. He hid himself in the cantina for most of the early morning. When he came back to their apartment later, he went on the couch and fell asleep. The next thing he remembered was waking up smelling something good. Padmé apparently was cooking breakfast. He started to stretch & get up.

"Good to see you up, sleepy head." Padmé said upon hearing him stretch. "I didn't see you come back from the battle. Where were you?!! Atton and I were waiting for you."

"So, that's what you were doing. One could've mistaken it for something else." Ferc replied, sarcastically. "I was waiting for someone to catch up with me. But, that clearly didn't happen. So, I went to a couple celebrations instead."

"I see. Forget me will you?! I'll have to teach a lesson for that." she replied.

"Much as I'd like that lesson, I have to go somewhere. Oh; And, tell Atton to stay away from you." Ferc said, on the verge of shouting.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied, sighing deeply.

"Don't do this. Let me help you; I...I will do anything you ask." Padmé pleaded.

"Forget it. You'd feel too sympathetic if I told you." Ferc said, decisively.

Ferc now remember some of Kreia's last words: There must always be a Darth Traya... Ferc turned back to Padmé.

"I'm going to be off Telos for a short while. I need to think about something...alone." Ferc said.

That night...

"Ferc sent me to keep tabs on you." Atton said, trying to find where Padmé was in the apartment.

"Come into the bedroom." Came her voice.

"Ah. That's the very thing I'm not gonna do; I'll be back tommorrow during the day." He replied.

_I will not betray his trust._ Atton thought to himself as he left. 


End file.
